


Pretty pills

by kaige68



Category: Fringe, House MD
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s quite exciting.  I like to guess what I’ve taken by my reaction to it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty pills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Reward fic written for Weekend Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. I cannot write Fringe with out Walter. It's physically impossible.

“Sometimes,” Walter said with a giggle and a smile, “I like to just put them all together and randomly take 3 or 4 of them. I don’t look when I take them. It’s quite exciting. I like to guess what I’ve taken by my reaction to it. Yesterday, I think I took several aspirin. My headache went away but I had a bit of a tummy ache.”

“Did House put you up to this?” Kutner asked, scanning over the tens of drug names that Dr. Bishop had given him. “Some of these are contraindicative.”

“That’s part of why it’s so fun!” Walter smoothed out the sheet covering his Johnny-clad body. “Doctor House didn’t put me up to it, but he did suggest that you would be the best doctor for me. We should do a toxin screen to see what I’ve taken. I’ve never been that dizzy before. I’m not entirely convinced that there wasn’t a gas leak. We should check for nerve gas as well.”

“Walter.” Peter pulled away from where he was leaning by the door. “No one else was dizzy. Astrid was with you all morning and feels fine.”

“We should have her-“ The patient was interrupted.

“Astrid said that you took 3 pills with a beer at lunch, against her advice, and then you got dizzy. If they find Agent Orange in your system, we’ll get Astrid checked out.”

“I can’t… How did… The FDA took this off the market 10 years ago!” Kutner sputtered.

Peter patted the poor unfortunate soul on the back. “Just set up the blood work and I’ll buy you a coffee. We can compare House/Walter war stories.”


End file.
